


Double the Pretty

by blueprint



Series: The "Bitch, Please" Chronicles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Or just plain wrong, So Wrong It's Right, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueprint/pseuds/blueprint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His boyfriend has two heads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double the Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Very short drabble, my attempt at crack. Uh. Yeah.

His boyfriend has two heads.

How. Why. When. Who. What.

All of it didn't matter, because his boyfriend has two heads. Two heads that are the same. Twin heads. Derek can try and make sense of it, but nothing made sense in Beacon Hills anymore.

Why should Stiles' extra head make any?

"Stop staring!" The heads say in harmony. Derek wonders how come they speak simultaneously instead of individually but decides against questioning.

"That's impossible and you know it," Derek retorts.

"You could at least make an effort," they argue.

"Fine," he closes his eyes, "Better?"

They snort and say, "You have no self-control whatsoever, do you?"

Derek peeks from behind his left eye, "None when it comes to you," he replies, amused. He reopens his eyes. "This is actually kind of awesome, double the pretty," he says, grinning.

They huff out a laugh, "Nah-uh, this is a spell gone horribly, horribly wrong. Luckily for us, the spell has a time limit of twenty four hours."

The werewolf steps closer, a tiny glint in his eyes and slight sway in his stride. "Why don't we make the best of it, then?"

"Bitch, _please._ "


End file.
